Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-78229 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-21788 discloses a multilayer coil component that includes an element body including a magnetic portion, a coil including a plurality of internal conductors disposed in the element body, and a non-magnetic layer. The plurality of internal conductors includes conductor portions that are separated from each other in a first direction and overlap each other when viewed from the first direction. The non-magnetic layer is disposed between the internal conductors adjacent to each other in the first direction and is disposed along the overlapping portion. Because the non-magnetic layer is disposed in the element body, a direct-current superposition characteristic of the multilayer coil component is improved.